Sampson Stone
Sampson Stone Biography At first glance, he appears to be very calculating, especially when it comes to girls, since he tried to manipulate Izzy into sleeping with him. He also either lied about being deported at the end of the school year, or used the fact in order to win Charice as his "Valentine's Date." Most of the time he seems to be friendly, however, making an effort to befriend his fellow glee-club members and being grateful every time someone approaches him. He even sort of looked up to Andre and Chase after they tried to become his friends. Sampson appears to be rather naïve, due to his lack of knowledge about the life in America, which became apparent when he asked Andre to become his friend, though it isn't the way here. This could be culture shock, although it's implied that he was socially awkward before arriving in America. He also appears to have little self-esteem, since Heather had an easy time threatening him and declined having a solo in the Mash-Off at first, since he thought he wasn't ready for it yet. Sampson can be viewed as the "straight-man" of the park staff; he is usually seen tagging along with the gang on their outings and occasionally during staff meetings. He is one of the more laid-back members of the park. He is known for usually being oblivious towards any negative comments directed towards him, and often doesn't react to these, such as a usual running gag of being reproved by his glee comrades, as well as Heather's criticisms. It is usually a running gag that Sampson asks a question that comes out the wrong way while he and others are in peril. These questions usually cause the gang to angrily yell out "SHUT UP SAMPSON!" towards him. He also is known for making lame jokes, which causes the glee comrades to react likewise. Not much is really known about Sampson sense he appears to be the most neglected member in Glee Club; He constantly stays in the background, he barely speaks, he isn't aware of it or he does not mind until, It's Our Time, when he finally snapped and quitted because of that and later he returns when everyone felt sorry for him and gave him a chance to develop his character. Relationships Andre Harris (best friend) Andre and Sampson bond over the fact that they miss their respective families. At first, Andre is saddened when Sampson chooses to stick with Tristan and his ideas about Christmas. Ultimately, Sampson convinces the StreakyTeens to join Andre in the homeless shelter. They further bond talking about their families while collecting donations for the Salvation Army. They both later quit Glee club, after Sampson protested how he was not respected as much and how he was the most neglected member in the series and he moved out with him but later came back. Charice Willington (date) Sampson announces that he plans to make Char his valentine's date for her own party, taking himself on with Tristan who has a "crush" on Char himself. After he and Tristan try to outmatch each other several times, Sampson moans how much he misses his family, but how he's sad that he won't be able to spend the rest of his schooldays at McKinley. Sampson then feels really sorry for him and becomes his date. Isabelle "Izzy" Montez Izzy's family is Sampson's host family during his stay in America. Izzy, at first, thinks that Sampson is a leprechaun, and asks him to grant her three wishes. He tries to make these wishes happen, because he hopes that she will sleep with him as a reward. However, before Sampson can make all the things Izzy wishes happen, Heather convinces Izzy that Sampson is only pretending to be a leprechaun, which leads to Sampson ultimately being rejected by her. (date) Songs S4= ;Solos Song djni jddd.jpg|Blue Christmas (Roaming Carols)|link=Blue Christmas Song ninw ns.jpg|Piano Man (It's Our Time)|link=Piano Man Song sijd d.jpg|Take Care Of Yourself (The Truth)|link=Take Care Of Yourself ;Duets Song nss.jpg|Movin' Out (Anthony's Song) (Andre Harris) (It's Our Time)|link=Movin' Out (Anthony's Song) Song jieddddddd.jpg|Will You Love Me Tomorrow/Head Over Feet (Ginger White) (Friendships, Relationships and Death)|link=Will You Love Me Tomorrow/Head Over Feet ;Solos In A Group Number Category:Character